Red Eyed Rose
by BloodBabez
Summary: Time is running out, it won't be long until I completely lose my sense of humanity and morals.R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy it belongs all to the wonderful Richelle Mead. However, I do own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

RPOV

The music pumped loudly, bodies grinding together and the smell of sweat and alcohol overriding my senses. I watched from a distance as my friends laughed and talked in one of the club's booth. I felt a pang of loneliness as I watched them, I wanted to join them but I could not, I am not same anymore. As you see, I am not fully dhampir …

_Flashback_

"_I've given up on you" he said, voice soft. "Love fades. Mine has"_

_I never thought I would hear those words come his mouth, but as ran from the church with tears running down my face I knew that once Dimitri made a decision he would damn well stick to it. I kept running ignoring the looks people were giving as ran to my room. I burst in through the door only to fall to the ground with the horrible pain I felt in chest, after a few minutes someone touch my shoulder, I looked up to see Adrian. He didn't say anything but instead pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth._

"_It's okay" he kept murmuring._

_I tried to listen but the pain in my chest kept getting worse until it became unbearable. I pushed Adrian away and clutched my chest._

"_What's wrong?" worry lacing his voice. I didn't listen as the pain travelled to my eyes._

"_Get … L- Lissa" I managed to choke out. He ran out the door just as I collapsed onto the floor. I felt something warm travel down my cheek, I reached up my hand and touched it, I pulled my hand away to see blood. The pain travelled to my mouth, into my teeth and suddenly it stop. I dragged myself to the bathroom and pulled myself onto the counter but nearly fell with the shock …_

_My eyes … they were red, I opened my mouth slowly to see that my teeth were jagged and my canines were longer, but my skin was still tanned. I looked down at my chest to reveal a small black rose tattoo right were my heart is. I watched in total bewilderment as one of its petal disappeared._

_I broke away from the mirror when I heard shouts coming from the hall. I could not let anyone see me like this so I opened the bathroom window and climbed through it._

_Flashback over_

A week or so later I met Rachel and Keith. Somehow they what happened to me. They explained to be that I was fola, and it only happens when spirit user heals or transforms a strigoi back to a mortal. However, since they were not staked someone else has to take their place, normally the spirit user does but if the spirit user has a bond mate they be transformed in to undead instead.

Lissa healed Dimitri. I'm bonded to Lissa. I am becoming a strigoi.

I asked them about the black rose on my chest; Keith was the one to explain this. He said that with each petal that falls off I become closer to becoming an evil monster. After that, they let me stay with them.

I'm still bonded to Lissa, I usually check up on her twice a day, that's way I'm this club a hotspot for strigoi to lurk, to make sure she's okay. I knew she had plenty of other guardians but you can never be safe enough.

I drowned my alcohol free martini and headed towards the dance floor. My dress got a lot of attention from guys; it was a simple black dress but hugged my curves and showed off my great body, the dress stopped about mid-high, I wore black heels encrusted in crystals on the straps. A love heart necklace hung from my neck **(A/N see profile) **As I danced and swayed to the music, I could feel someone's eyes on me, watching me as I moved around.

After a while I sensed through Lissa that the gang were getting ready to leave; I went out through the back exit so not to risk running into them. I took out my brown contacts they were annoying and irritating. I was about to leave when a voice stopped me …

"Rose?"

* * *

**Ohh, who could it be … I wonder *evil smile***

**Press the review button it is getting lonely**

**~BloodBabez~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy it belongs all to the wonderful Richelle Mead. However, I do own the plot.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter at all, oh well …**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously _

_I took out my brown contacts they were annoying and irritating. I was about to leave when a voice stopped me …_

"_Rose?"_

RPOV

I froze, '_no please not now'_ I thought, slowly I turned around to meet the eyes of no other than Dimitri Belikov standing before me in all his 6'7" Russian glory. Strong jaw line, lean muscle and soft shoulder-length brown hair that was tied in a short ponytail and dark brown eyes. He had his guardian mask on but I could see disbelief in his eyes as well sadness.

"Guardian Belikov" I greeted coldly, He flinched slightly I still remembered what he said after all it was burned into my mind. '_Love _

_fades, mine has'. _I knew I should have made a run for it while he didn't expect it, but something kept me in place waiting to see what he would say or do. I saw his hand flex towards the stake hidden no doubt somewhere in his long coat also know as a duster.

"I see you're doing well" I said in a bittersweet voice as he got into defensive position.

"I knew I saw you in the club" he said more to himself than me.

"Stalking now are we, comrade" I watched his every movement, every flex of his muscle, the rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm sorry Roza" he muttered before he sprang towards aiming to hit me in the stomach but I blocked it, I went to give him a left hook but he blocked it effortlessly. This went on for a while neither one of us gaining an advantage on the other. He eventually got through pushing me roughly up against the ally wall. He eyes skimmed over me until they came to rest on my chest, I looked down done to see my rose tattoo, and his eyes grew wide when the second petal disappeared.

I leaned into him and whispered into his ear "It's my life line" he shivered and used this distraction to push him off me, knocking the stake away and pined him to the dirty ground, he tried to get me off him but I was stronger than him, leaning down I brought my mouth near the vain in his throat, the blood calling out to me.

'_Stop'_ a little voice said in my head _'your not one of them' _I tried to listen but it was hard I could her his heart pumping fast and loud, smell his blood _ 'it's Dimitri' _I stopped. I pulled back to see his face making sure there was no expression on my face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I jumped off him and ran I could hear his voice calling my name, but ignored it instead pushing my feet to run faster. I shouldn't have let it get that far, I should have ran the minute I first heard his voice, but I just wanted to see him at least one more time before I became a monster, but nearly ended up drinking his blood.

I reached the run down motel that I was staying when I learnt that Lissa was here. I went straight to my crappy room and fell down on the cot, burying my face in my hands I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I felt a tug through the bond.

They were all in a fancy looking hotel room. Christian was holding Lissa as sobbed into his chest, Adrian sat on the couch with a bottle of vodka in his hand, Eddie was standing near the door with a grim expression on his face, my mom also had same expression but I could she was trying very hard not to break down and then there was Dimitri his face showed nothing and that was worse.

"Are you sure it was her?" Christian asked Dimitri.

"I would know her from a mile away" he replied, his voice also held no emotion.

"Rose can't be a strigoi … she just can't be" Lissa cried.

"I'm sorry princess but I saw her eyes were red, and she tried to kill me" his mask faltered slightly I could see sadness, regret and anger.

Lissa cried even more, Christian tried to soothe her but it was no use. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt at leaving her but I had too.

"Why don't we change her back" Adrian slurred "Like Belikov here, then we can all be a big happy family again"

"She would expect it" Dimitri said.

"She would, but then she would know that we would expect her to expect to know and not try it, therefore she would **not** expect it, simple." Every one stared at him like he was crazy.

I decided to pull out then, not wanting to hear any more I needed to get out of here and fast but where to?

* * *

**Still not entirely happy with this chapter but it was needed**

**I would like to thank Linkin Park with helping me on this chapter and their great songs, tell me what is your favourite song and who's it by**

**Please review the review button is still lonely and needs someone to click him**

**~BloodBabez~**


End file.
